1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank having a cavity with a reinforcement device to provide support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generic fuel tanks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,455,190, 6,338,420, 6,135,306, German laid-open patent application DE 10 2008 009 829 A1 and published British patent application GB 2 236 288 A.
The object of the invention is to provide a fuel tank with a reinforcement device that has a high degree of stability and can be manufactured cost-effectively.